The present invention relates to the transmission or communication field.
In many different applications, e.g. within the the wireless or radio transmission or communication field, a system is provided including a number of central stations and a plurality of individual remote stations each communicating with a central station to which the individual remote station in question is assigned and from which it receives a control signal. In the system, particularly in systems including a large number of individual remote stations, the control signal generated by and transmitted from the central station to which the remote station in question is assigned together with other remote stations are transmitted to all these remote stations simultaneously. The individual remote station is consequently to determine whether the control signal is intended for the remote station itself or not, i.e. intended for one or more remote stations different from the remote station itself, and for this purpose the control signal is composed of two parts which constitute respective periods of time of the control signal and which include information regarding the intended receiving station or the intended receiving stations and the control information itself, respectively.
In conventional systems of the above type, the individual remote station permanently supervises and/or decodes the control signal in order to detect whether the information transmitted from the central station is intended for the remote station itself. Most of the time, the individual remote station only has to determine whether the first part of the signal includes information regarding the receiving station itself, i.e. including an address corresponding to the address of the remote station itself, or, alternatively, a so-called telegram information relevant for the remote station itself or relevant for its operation. While the second part of the control signal intended for one or more remote stations different from the remote station in question is transmitted to the remote stations, the remote station in question receives, but does not act upon information transmitted from the central station, as the information is not relevant for the remote station, and for a period of time corresponding to the second part of the control signal the remote station or at least its receiver section is inactive.